¡Te odio! y ¿te odio?
by Anizz FAN -Ani de Knight
Summary: El destino los juntó para darles una cucharada de su propia medicina...Ella:¿Qué es lo que mas deseo? Fácil, sacarlo de mi vida/*/Él:¿qué que es lo que más imploro?Dejarla fuera de mis pensamientos diarios/*/Ambos:Te odio..¡Te odio!..te odio..y..¿te odio?
1. Mi interesante vida

**Hola!! A todo el mundo bueno pues el capítulo de hoy es como una breve introducción, espero lo hayan entendido y descuiden, no va a tardar mucho el siguiente capítulo sólo espero que les agrade la historia y que puedan dejar sus comentarios**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP**

"**Te odio para no ver la realidad"**

**Por: Anizz FAN**

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, soy una joven de 18 años, que estudia en la Universidad de Tomoeda, la más grande y costosa de la ciudad, aunque me da un poco de pena admitirlo soy distraída y tímida, vivo en uno de los tantos departamentos de mi escuela y soy un poco torpe en las matemáticas pero excelente en gimnasia, además de ser la líder de las porristas y mis mejores amigos son Tomoyo y Eriol, Eriol Hiiragizawa es el novio de Tomoyo desde hace 2 años, tiene 18 años y su materia favorita es literatura pero también es el líder del equipo de beisbol en la Universidad, cuando se hizo novio de Tomoyo él y yo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos , Tomoyo Daidouji, es la presidenta de la clase, una de las mejores estudiantes y reportera estrella de el noticiero académico, ha sido mi mejor amiga desde el 3 grado de primaria entre nosotros 3 hay mucha confianza y amistad.

Una tarde Tomoyo llegó de sorpresa a mi departamento y me pidió un enorme favor

-Por favor Sakurita- me decía una joven de cabello oscuro y largo, ojos color amatista y tez blanca

-No Tomoyo, por mucho que insistas no cambiaré de opinión- protestaba, llevaba tiempo que mi mejor amiga se la pasaba suplicándome aceptar

-Pero por favor, sólo un par de días para que se acople- respondió en tono de súplica la de ojos amatistas

-¿Y qué hay de Eriol? Él es el que lo conoce ¿Por qué debo ir yo?- reclamaba sin cesar mientras me cruzaba de brazos

-Sabes que mañana es el aniversario mío y de Eriol, ¿no podrías entretenerlo hasta que termine el día siquiera? ¿Le harías ese favor a tu mejor amiga?- me dijo Tomoyo mientras ponía una carita triste

Hay! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Tomoyo me estaba pidiendo algo así? Sabe muy bien lo que pensaba, aunque hay que considerar que ella ha hecho cosas peores por mí, y siempre me apoyaba en todos mis planes

-De acuerdo, sólo por esta vez, me deberás una- dije para calmar a mi amiga mientras esta al oír mi respuesta me abrazó y yo sólo me sentía algo confundida por mi respuesta

-¡Gracias Sakura!- después comenzó a alejarse – Eriol y yo esteremos por ahí para que no te sientas incómoda- luego se subió a su auto y arrancó el motor- te llamo más tarde con los planes- hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y me quede observando al auto que se fue alejando rápidamente.

Simplemente suspiré resignada y me digné a entrar a mi departamento, el campo es muy grande por si no lo sabía, he ahí la razón por la que Tomoyo use auto

--°°--

Ya eran las 11pm y Tomoyo no me había llamado, yo no quería decir que si pero tras las insistencias de mi amiga no, me quedó otra opción, tenía rato que me encontraba recostada en mi cama y el sueño comenzaba a dominarme, así que decidí ponerme mi pijama y me alisté para dormir.

Ya después de todo me volví a recostar cuando escuché que sonó mi celular, ¡¿Por qué ahora!?, mejor me levanto aunque tenga la mayor flojera de el mundo, haber veamos quién es, a es ella, mejor contestó

-Hola Tomoyo ¿Qué pasa?- dije sin muchos ánimos y con voz adormilada

-Hola Sakura ¿acaso te desperté?- me decía algo preocupada mi amiga

-No para nada- y sin querer, ¡bostecé! ¿Por qué ahora que la mentira me estaba yendo tan bien? (nótese mi sarcasmo)

-Lo siento mucho es que según recuerdo tu no duermes tan temprano- ¿Desde cuándo empezamos a hablar de mi? mejor continuemos con el tema

-Hoy tuve mucha tarea por eso quizás me dio sueño más temprano, pero dime ¿Cuál es motivo de tu llamada?- y otro bostezo se salió de mi boca mientras se entrecerraban mis ojos

-A pues para decirte los planes de mañana ¿recuerdas?- ¿Qué? Hay no!

¡Ya se me espantó todo el sueño que tenía!, como verán este tema era muy delicado, ¡era vida o muerte!, ok quizás no tanto pero ya se me había olvidado, ¿no les digo que soy una distraída de primera?, pero al fin y al cabo se lo había prometido a mi amiga y, ¡¡Sakura Kinomoto siempre cumple sus promesas!! (Sonido de aplausos, ¡Gracias, muchas gracias querido público!), no me miren así, creo que es algo de familia…

-Nos veremos en el centro comercial con Eriol y el chico a las 10am yo te paso a buscar con mi auto ¿sí?-dijo Tomoyo, ups ahora recuerdo que estaba hablando con Tomoyo

-Seguro-contesté con voz desanimada mientras me volvía a adormilar

-Escuché que "Meteoro Azul estarán firmando autógrafos- me dijo la de ojos amatistas en tono de chantaje

-¿¡Enserio!? ¡Estaré lista mañana sin falta! –grité muy emocionada, el plan de Tomoyo para animarme ¿qué creen? ¡Funcionó!, por si no lo sabían "Meteoro Azul" es mi banda favorita, adoro todas sus canciones podría decir que soy una fanática súper loca, ¡oh! aún sigo hablando con Tommy

-Entonces hasta mañana, bye- y colgó ¿¡que rápida no!?

Ahora si tengo una razón para ir mas que una promesa, ¡iré a ver a mi banda favorita genial!, felizmente me recosté (de nuevo) y en cuestión de minutos no supe mas de el mundo(o sea me dormí ) ).

--°°--

Al día siguiente, sábado si quieren ser precisos, amaneció nublado en la ciudad, con ese clima la mayoría de la gente prefería quedarse en casa a exponerse a la lluvia y a un resfriado seguro, pero no todos nosotros los fans de "Meteoro Azul" y que algunos ya se encontraban en el centro comercial y algunos en camino hacia la tienda "Rockstyle" en donde decían, se presentaría la ya nombrada banda.

En mi departamento, estaba desayunando un plato de cereal con un poco de leche, porque la fila de la cafetería de la universidad siempre me parecía inmensa, pero lo reconozco aun así la espera valía la pena, pero hoy no podía darme ese lujo, necesitaba estar a tiempo para ¡ver a mi banda favorita en vivo!, terminando de desayunar tomé una relajante ducha y al salir comencé a elegir mi ropa, ya pocos minutos después de que estaba lista oí que por fuera tocaban el claxon de un auto así que me asomé por la ventana y con un gesto con la mano le avisé a mi amiga que bajaría rápidamente.

Al salir de mi departamento rápidamente me subí al convertible de Tomoyo, ¡adoro su auto! es tan cómodo y moderno, en fin después partimos hacia el centro comercial

-Vaya Sakura, estas muy linda y feliz, creí que no querías conocer al chico nuevo- la chica de ojos amatistas me miraba de reojo mientras yo me quedaba algo extrañada

¡Oh por Dios!¡El chico nuevo! De nuevo lo había olvidado, ¿sería posible que yo tuviese tan poca memoria como para no recordar una insignificancia como esa?, aunque para los que quieran saber cómo me encontraba vestida se los voy a comentar: Damas y caballeros, ahora en la pasarela de la moda, está Sakura luciendo un hermoso vestido sencillo en color Aqua de tirantes y de media rodilla de largo, cuello circular, sandalias de tacón bajo en color blanco y el cabello suelto pero con una diadema delgada en color plateado, también cuenta con un collar con un dije de corazón que su madre le había regalado, y apenas maquillada en las mejillas y los labios, en tono muy natural y sus ojos resaltan mucho, aplausos para la modelo, ¡viva viva! Mmm... lo siento ¿ya me desvié de el tema no?l

-Relájate Tomoyo, sólo me he vestido así por el hecho de conocer a mi banda favorita- suspiré- hoy será un día increíble-dije mientras miraba el camino por donde íbamos pasando

-Claro, pero ¿no te interesa conocer al chico? ¿Qué tal si es guapo? ¿Y qué tal si le agradas?- decía mi amiga de cabello oscuro con tono pícaro ¡odio cuando usa ese tono!

-Basta, tu sabes mejor que nadie que yo no estoy interesada en eso, no después de- suspiré levemente y bajé la cabeza- lo que pasó- y una tristeza indescriptible me invadió

-¿Sabes?, yo creo que debemos vivir cada día sin arrepentirnos de nada- dijo sin quitar la vista de el camino- lo que pasó ya no debe preocuparte nunca más, tienes a muchas persona que te quieren y aprecian muchísimo, incluyéndome a mí jajaja- de repente me tomó la mano- siempre puedes contar conmigo Sakura- y tomó el volante de nuevo

-Gracias Tomoyo- la alegría volvió a mi- Oye, se me hizo extraño que de camino aquí no había mucha gente ¿tú sabes de casualidad por qué?- mientras miraba por todos lados

-Debe de ser porque hoy va a ser el concierto a las 2 de la tarde, de hecho gracias a ello hoy no había mucha gente en la cafetería y me dio tiempo de desayunar allí- y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro

-¿No había mucha gente?- dije sorprendida

-No casi nadie-respondió Tomoyo

-¡Hay! Que lastima de haber sabido abría ido por un desayuno más completo que leche y cereal- dije, siempre lo he dicho, ¡la mala suerte me persigue! supongo que me veía muy graciosa por que cuando miré a Tomoyo y soltó una pequeña risita y continuamos hablando sobre la escuela y esas cosas.

_**CONTINUARÁ…..**_


	2. El primer mal encuentro

_**Primero quiero aclarar antes de que suban rew ¿por qué cambié el titulo? Pues lo que pasa es que cuando subí el capitulo anterior, no estaba muy segura de el título y en fin, al final me pareció mejor éste porque iba más de acuerdo a la historia, en los siguientes capítulos podrán observar que hay otra persona que habla y es porque a partir de este capítulo, él ya comienza a salir, si se trata de….¡Shaoran! en fin espero les guste y dejen rew, es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo a pesar de todas las toneladas de tarea que me han estado marcando, he ahí la explicación de mi ausencia en estas semanas, pliss comprendan, adelanto tanto como puedo, pero igual tengo otras historias y las actualizo poco a poco, además de la tareas que debo hacer en la casa, etc., ahora si la historia**_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP**

"¡**Te odio! y ¿Te odio?"**

**Por: Anizz FAN**

¿Se han sentido las personas más afortunadas de el planeta? ¿Qué nunca les falta nada? Bueno pues yo…..no, si me hubieran visto entrar al centro comercial y a mi mejor amiga tratando de separarme de los mostradores, porque sino en menos de 15 minutos, me quedo pobre, soy una compradora compulsiva lo admito y si alguien conoce alguna asociación Compradores Compulsivos Anónimos que me mande un mail.

En fin, ya que Tommy y yo llegamos al segundo piso de el _mall_ como ella lo llama, nos fuimos lo más rápido que pudimos a la tienda "Rockstyle" y nos quedamos un buen rato esperando a Eriol y su "misterioso acompañante", pero pasaron 10 minutos y no llegaban, fue entonces cuando sucedió:

-Hay no!- dije casi gritando, de no ser porque me queda un poco de autocontrol después de mis compras compulsivas

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- mi amiga me miraba con preocupación, ¡ups! Creo que hice una tormenta en un vaso de agua

-Es que no traje nada para que me autografíen- que mal ¿no? Pero……pero…..¡esperen!, se me prendió el foco – Tomoyo ¿te importaría si entro a la tienda un rato para comprar el nuevo disco de "Meteoro Azul"?, podrían autografiármelo también-

-No, adelante yo espero aquí- en eso el celular de Tommy comenzó a sonar y ella comenzó a buscarlo desesperadamente entre tantas cosas que lleva siempre en su bulto, hay que admitirlo, ella es una chica muy precavida, cuando logró encontrarlo, me di cuenta de que había parado de sonar y rápidamente me fui a la tienda de discos.

¡No puede ser!, decir que me quedé con la boca abierta es poco, no podrían creer la cantidad de gente que había, si si si se que es una tienda popular pero creo que esto se debe más que nada al concierto, lo mejor será que me apresure a encontrar el disco, sino quiero que se agoten.

&

-Vamos, recuerdo que antes no eras así, no me digas que dos años en Hong Kong te hicieron cambiar tan drásticamente- mi mejor amigo de la infancia me estaba reprochando ¿y a él que le interesaba lo que en los últimos 2 años me había pasado?, este nuevo estilo de vida me estaba gustando, el sentirse libre, sin compromisos, por mi aspecto puedo tener a la chica que quiera, entonces ¿para qué pensar en el amor? Eriol me tenía mareado con todas sus historias sobre él y su novia, honestamente me parece ridículo que alguien actúe así, por una chica

- Nunca entenderías- me limité a contestar y coloqué mis manos dentro de mi pantalón.

Como era costumbre, las chicas se me quedaban viendo, las que iban en grupito murmuraban antes de reír nerviosamente, una que otra me guiñaba el ojo, pero en fin, es la costumbre, es decir ¿quién no podría resistirse a alguien como yo?, en mi opinión, creo que el "amor" es sólo una palabra que inventaron para describir la atracción entre 2 personas, pero no podía ser algo tan genial, porque si llegas a creer en él, pues estate preparado para las sorpresas…

Me habían comentado que "Meteoro Azul" estaría en la tienda "Rockstyle" de Tomoeda, y ya que estaba por allí decidí ir, lo malo es que mi amigo iría con su novia, y respeto eso de ser mal tercio pero por nada de el mundo me perdería la presentación de mi banda favorita aunque pasara el resto de el día con una chica completamente extraña para mi, después de todo seguramente será como las demás, y bueno respeto el hecho de que mi amigo no quiera dejarme solo pero….hay mejor olvídenlo.

Le pedí a mi amigo que me acompañara a comprar el último disco que había salido de "Meteoro Azul", pero esta tan preocupado por encontrar a su "princesa" como se ha referido a su novia un millón de veces que me pidió que por favor fuese solo, hay demasiada gente y la tienda es muy grande pero aún así, no me tomará tanto tiempo

-Hola guapo ¿cómo te llamas?- una chica apareció de repente

Bueno una vez que esquive todo esto, entonces, será fácil…

&

¡No puede ser! Ya recorrí 3 veces la dichosa tienda y no encuentro nada, y no es que no haya venido antes sino que hay demasiada gente y con trabajo puedo encontrar un simple DVD, que no era lo que estaba buscando, bien me rindo, le preguntaré a un encargado, ¡adiós orgullo de buena compradora! Se te extrañara por todos esos años que pasamos juntos, nunca te olvidaremos y….ups ¿ya me salí de el tema no?

Veamos, veamos, comprador, comprador, aparador, multitud, anciana…. ¿anciana? ¿Qué haría una anciana en…con…? Mejor olvídenlo, veamos, comprador…. ¿donde están los encargados cuando se necesitan?...ohm! al fin uno!

-Disculpe, ¿el nuevo disco de "Meteoro Azul", es que no lo encuentro?-dije

-Mmm…pues…..- (vamos vamos es para hoy) – es el disco que mas hemos vendido hoy….- (Eh! ¿Me lo jura?, creí que por los estantes de discos anteriores vacios, no habían vendido nada) – Ah! Ya recordé – (música de ángeles: Aaaaleluya) – Está en ese estante de allí- y me señaló un estante en la esquina

-Gracias- respondí más que nada por cortesía porque ese estante ya lo había revisado más de 3 veces y no había encontrado nada, pero supongo que revisarlo una vez más no hará daño…

Al fin lo encuentro, sólo, en ese escaparate, llamándome y al acercarme, lo tomo, aun está tan brilloso y es el último, sólo para m….

-¿Lo quieres soltar?- de repente la voz de alguien extraño me sacó de mi extraño mundo, y es la de un chico, cuando lo miré lo primero que me llamó la atención fueron esos ojos marrones, tan profundos, su cabello despeinado, pero que a la vez lo hacía lucir tan bien y esa sonrisa que…

-¿Y bien lo soltarás o eres demasiado tonta niñita?- me dijo en voz bastante alta para mi gusto, olviden lo anterior, este tipo es de lo peor y no, no se saldrá con la suya

-Primero que nada, yo llegué primero, segundo no soy una niñita y en tercera, el único estúpido aquí eres tu- dije sin soltar el disco, y él se aferró mas a él

De repente comenzó a mirarme de arriba y abajo

-¿Qué?- le pregunté en tono sarcástico

-Pues me daba cuenta de que es cierto, no eres una niñita- y cambió su rostro enojado por uno, extrañamente, atractivo…

-Gracias- dije sin cambiar mi tono sarcástico y sin soltar el disco pero para colmo el tampoco lo hacía

-¿Qué tal si te propongo un trato?- mientras me hablaba no dejaba de sonreírme, y a la vez se me iba acercando, definitivamente no me agrada este tipo

-Depende que- no soltaría el disco

-¿Qué tal si te lo dejo, y tú me invitas a escucharlo hoy en la noche?- se podría decir que estaba a unos 30 cm y no había soltado el disco

¡Es todo ¡ esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso……la venganza es dulce…..

-¿Sabes que creo?- le dije en el tono más coqueto que pude imitar de las cualquieras de mi salón…por no decir otra palabra – que…- y me acerque a su oído - ¡Preferiría lamer todo el piso de este edificio a salir contigo!- y solté el disco, ya no me importaba, compraría pluma y papel luego, e aleje lo mas que pude, ¡que idiota me había encontrado hoy!

Cuando llegué con Tomoyo, me di cuenta de que Eriol ya había llegado y lo saludé como de costumbre

-Hola Eriol- mire mi reloj - ¿llegas un poco tarde no?-

-Si lo que pasa es que mi amigo se quedo comprando un disco adentro de la tienda y poco después encontré a Tomoyo, ¿quieren ir a buscarlo? O ¿lo traigo aquí?- me dijo Eriol

-Por favor ve a buscarlo- respondí antes que mi amiga

-De acuerdo, ya vuelvo – y entro casi corriendo a la tienda

&

Debo admitir que eso me dolió, mi oído retumba un poco pero ya se me pasara, es la primera chica que me rechaza, bueno no la primera…..pero de eso no quiero hablar.

-Shaoran, mi novia y su amiga ya están esperándonos afuera de la tienda- dijo Eriol y yo le seguí tratando de recuperarme, que chica, pero si me la volvía a encontrar, pueden estar seguros de que esto, no quedará así..

&

Mi amiga se me quedó viendo rara por lo que le tuve que contar toda la historia de por qué no quería entrar allí

-Ya veo- me dijo calmadamente mi amiga

-No quiero volver a encontrarme con ese tipo sólo por ser…guapo- yo me encontraba de espaldas al local

De repente la expresión de mi amiga cambió a una de sorpresa mirando atrás de mí

-Dime Sakura….-comenzó mi amiga- él no tenía el cabello marrón, ni era tan alto como Eriol ¿verdad?-

-Si exactamente así era ¿te lo has topado antes?- no entendía como sabía cómo era

-No exactamente, lo que pasa es que…-

-Chicas él es mi amigo Li Shaoran, viene de Hong Kong- de repente escuche la voz de Eriol detrás de mí y al darme la vuelta para saludar cortésmente

-Mucho gusto Li, yo soy….¡¿Tú?!- no puede ser….era…

-Si soy yo hermosa- me respondió

¿Ya les dije que no me agrada este tipo?

&

No se saldría con la suya…. Y la suerte estaba a mi favor..

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_

_**Bueno pues espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, me tomo mucho tiempo por motivos que ya expliqué.**_

__

_**¿Qué tal lo que le hizo Sakura a Li? Bueno pues pronto sabrán que trama Shaoran, espero sea pronto porque yo no defino mis tareas así que ya veremos…. La mayor parte de el capitulo lo hice en unas 2 horas así que si hay algún error ortográfico o de gramática DISCULPEN**_

Respondo Rews en mi perfil bye!!


End file.
